No hay casualidades
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Mikado terminó por rendirse con Anri, después de muchos de sus intentos fallidos por declararse, más que resignado, triste, no tuvo mucho tiempo de aceptar su soledad antes de que un hombre alto y mucho más fuerte que él o que cualquiera apareciera en su camino, literalmente. Shizuo x Mikado
1. El accidente

Los personajes no me pertenecen, etc…

Es una pareja extraña, lo sé, por otro lado disfruten…

* * *

Por vigésima vez Mikado suspiró mientras veía la pantalla de su teléfono, el vapor de su respiración podía verse a través del frío viento comenzando a caer el ocaso, pero no le prestó atención como tampoco lo hacía a la calle por la que transitaba, sus ojos estaban fijos en el mensaje de texto que no se atrevía a abrir y leerlo, era de Anri y ya imaginaba que cosa decía, preguntándole por qué tan repentinamente se había marchado o algo similar, inerte la pantalla reflejaba sus tristes ojos, hasta que se cansó y cerró su teléfono, guardándolo en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón del uniforme azul de su escuela.

Se hacía tarde y con miedo apenas presente, disuadido por otras cosas en mente, creyó lo más correcto regresar a su casa, sin embargo... ¿dónde estaba?

"¿Eh?" Levantó la vista de entre sus pies, dándose cuenta que estaba frente a un cruce de semáforo con la luz roja que le impedía el paso.

Más personas llegaron por detrás de él formándose y Mikado miró hacia todos lados antes de ser arrastrado por la multitud. Precisamente nuevo no era en aquel lugar envuelto en misterios, pero la ciudad era lo suficientemente grande para no conocerla por entero como la palma de su mano.

Empujado hasta la otra acera, se quedó en ese mismo lugar esperando a que su cerebro reaccionara como se debía ante su peculiar situación, no era la primera vez que se desorientaba un poco, pero sí la primera en que se perdía de tal manera que no podía recordar los pasos que dio, en ningún momento puso atención a los lugares por los que fue caminando y las consecuencias lo hacían reconocer que idiota había sido, sintiéndose miserable suspiró resignado, retomando la marcha para buscar un taxi, aunque le doliera el bolsillo y quizás no tuviera suficiente dinero para comprar unas cosas, exponerse a las calles infestadas de pandilleros, maleantes y asesinos, era peor idea que arriesgarse a gastar el dinero necesario.

Extendió su mano mientras un taxi se acercaba a él, esperaba se detuviera, no que al último segundo antes de tocar la puerta, el conductor acelerara dejándolo atrás con una enorme interrogante escrita en su semblante confundido, no supo la respuesta hasta que un neumático revotó frente a sus narices y lo siguiente que supo era de un cuerpo impactando contra el suyo.

...

Anri volvió a mandar un mensaje a Mikado por su teléfono antes de ser empujada en el hombro por otro peatón y que su teléfono casi cayera de sus manos.

"Que miedo" Iba diciendo la persona descuidada que caminaba frente a ella "Casi me golpea mientras corría, fue aterrador, no entiendo cómo pueden pelearse esos dos en medio de la calle"

Anri supo inmediatamente de quienes hablaban, había visto el polvo levantándose en el aire hacia pocos minutos.

...

El suave movimiento de pasos despertó a Mikado después de algunos minutos inconsciente, le dolía todo el cuerpo y su cabeza daba vueltas.

"¡Ngh!" Se quejó al moverse, avisando a quien lo cargaba de que había reaccionado. Mikado lo primero que sintió luego de despertar fue el vértigo de no tener ningún suelo debajo de él "¿Eh?" Miró hacía abajo "¡Ah!" El susto lo llevó a sujetarse con más fuerza de eso a lo que ya estaba aferrado desde un principio.

A Shizuo no le causaba ni siquiera incomodidad, pero si le molestó que el niño que estaba cargando comenzara a agitarse y moverse.

"No te muevas tanto" Se arrepentía de tener que hacerse cargo del estudiante.

Si por cada persona que lastimara tuviera que hacerse cargo, no tendría una vida para él, únicamente porque se trataba de un menor de edad y su jefe Tom había insistido en que lo llevara a un doctor para que lo revisara.

Tampoco era como si no se sintiera mal al respecto, no había sido su intención, el niño era una víctima incidental de su ira.

Mikado prestó mayor atención a la persona y de lo que se dio cuenta era que prácticamente estaba asfixiándolo con sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

"¡Lo siento!" Se soltó y la gravedad lo llevó hacía atrás, más la ayuda de su impulso, hubiera caído de espaldas si Shizuo no se hubiera dado cuenta y rápido haberse inclinado hacia adelante para evitarlo.

"¡Tsh!" Apretó los dientes "¿Acaso quieres abrirte la cabeza?" Lo regañó, ¿por qué estaba molesto?, no debería de importarle en lo más mínimo.

"No" Musitó Mikado sintiéndose algo apenado.

"Estate quieto, ya casi llegamos"

"¿A dónde?"

"Con un amigo, es doctor"

El estudiante de Raira se quedó callado por unos minutos mientras seguían avanzando, tiempo que tardó en tomar valor para seguir hablando.

"No quisiera molestarlo, estoy bien"

"La modestia no te sirve" Shizuo esperaba no tener a alguien terco entre mano, pero si quería irse, no tenía ningún problema. Esperando aquello, el rubio no escuchó ningún sonido.

"Gracias" Con sorpresa Shizuo se detuvo un breve segundo a pensar, tan poco tiempo que Mikado no lo notó, no era muy común recibir agradecimiento, lo era más el temor que sentían por él "Qué..." La timidez le impidió hablar con fluidez "¿Qué me sucedió?" Había sido bueno mientras duró.

"Arrojé a alguien y cayó sobre ti"

"¿Tú solo?" Mikado estaba impresionado y Shizuo extrañado, sin saber por qué sonrió.

"Te olvidas de la parte de que te lastimé" Pero no quitó la pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Y la persona que cayó sobre mí está bien?" Si él estaba así, ¿cómo estaría la otra persona?

"Bien" En el hospital, probablemente sobre una camilla con algo roto. Mikado suspiró de alivio escuchando la mentira "¿Te preocupa esa persona?" Shizuo tenía en claro que el individuo sobre su espalda era alguien raro.

"Un poco... bueno no tanto, pero no sería bueno que la hubiera lastimado... Em... no sé su nombre" Alguien que no lo conociera era libre de prejuicios.

"Heiwajima Shizuo" Se presentó.

"¿Shi-Shi-Shizuo?" Lo sintió temblar, lástima que no era el caso, el aludido era suficientemente famoso para saber sobre él.

Indiferente el rubio se detuvo para sacar de su bolsillo los cigarrillos que siempre lo acompañaban y comenzar a fumar, al moreno no le gustaba el olor del humo que llegaba hasta su rostro llevado por el viento, pero no se quejó, su delator fue la tos que empezó a tener y no podía controlar, suspirando cansado el mayor prefirió no ser tan descortés con el muchacho y apagarlo, podría fumar más tarde.

Cuando llegaron con Shinra, el médico clandestino tardó en creer quien se aparecía en su puerta haciendo qué, antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarlos pasar.

"Parece que está bien" Quitó la luz de su pequeña lámpara de uno de los ojos azules de Mikado "No parece haber sufrido ningún traumatismo en la cabeza" Con el estudiante sentado en una silla el médico dio una consulta, aparte de sentirse perdido, se sintió apenado con las manos del pervertido desabrochando los botones de su uniforme.

"¡Este...!" Sujetó las manos del médico soltándolas inmediatamente después de ver los ojos de éste fijos en él y enterrando la cabeza entre sus hombros se sintió miserable.

"No te preocupes, sólo voy a revisarte" Shinra uso una sonrisa con Mikado para que se tranquilizara.

"No hagas nada raro" Le advirtió Shizuo viendo como a cada segundo Mikado enrojecía más.

El estudiante se quitó la camisa por sí solo exponiendo el pálido y delgado pecho, y no tardó el rubio en recorrerlo con la mirada antes de apartarla.

Era la culpa del más joven, por parecer lindo con el rostro todo sonrojado y en su semblante escribir una encantadora expresión de pena. Se enojó, no podía agradarle la idea de haber pensado que era lindo.

"Mándame la cuenta" Shizuo caminó hacia la puerta "Necesito regresar al trabajo" Azotó la puerta con fuerza, pero sin romperla.

Shinra soltó aire llevando una sonrisa en los labios, su amigo no tenía remedio ni forma de cómo controlar sus emociones.

"¿Se molestó conmigo?" Preguntó con inocencia Mikado.

"No tanto" Encogió los hombros "Creo que se enojó consigo mismo" Era divertido "A ver, en lo que nos quedamos, quítate el pantalón"

"¿Eh?" Chilló de algo parecido al miedo, no le gustaba la sonrisa del médico.

...

Mikado suspiró en cuanto tuvo ambos pies fuera del apartamento, por suerte su amiga Celty había llegado para salvarlo, enterándose de donde vivía, lástima de ella que era el nuevo objetivo de las atenciones de Shinra.

Todo estaba bien, nada malo le había ocurrido a excepción de tener algunos leves hematomas en la piel, había tenido suerte e incluso siendo así no se consideraba el más afortunado.

Tomó un taxi y llegó a su apartamento justo a tiempo para ir directo a la cama y descansar lo suficiente como para no sentir que se arrastraba por el suelo mañana en la mañana, había sido un día agotador y mientras se metía debajo de la cubierta de su futon, la oscura y silenciosa noche se dio a conocer incomoda, mirando el aburrido techo de su habitación, pasaron unos minutos en que recordaba con calma lo sucedido, suficiente lentitud para dejar a su cerebro procesarlo, había sido un día... fuera de lo común y la sonrisa en sus labios de la que no se daba cuenta, podía generar dudas sobre que realmente sentía y mientras iba durmiéndose, la imagen de Shizuo iba haciéndose más borrosa igual que sus pensamientos.

"Voy a llegar tarde" Mikado despertó con su alarma sonando como loca, pero eso quien sabe cuántos minutos después de haberla prolongado por quien sabe cuántas veces.

Asustado al ver los números, se puso de pie corriendo en todas direcciones sin saber por dónde comenzar, la ducha, el desayuno, la tarea que no terminó.

Salió de su casa con la corbata mal puesta y la tostada del desayuno en la boca, no acostumbraba tener una mañana tan apresurada, así que cuando llegó tarde a clases, unos pequeños ojos cafés detrás de unos lentes le pusieron mayor atención que la normal.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó y entró a sentarse en su respectivo lugar ignorando la mirada tímida de Anri.

Todas las clases no habló en ningún momento con ella y durante su descanso estuvo ocupado ayudando a un profesor con algunas cosas sólo para evitar estar sólo, sin su otro amigo podía llegar a sentirse algo solitario. Mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos llevando libros, el sonido de sus pasos era su único acompañante.

Estaba un poco aburrido a decir verdad, el día anterior había sido uno de esos emocionantes que hacían del resto algo corriente, la normalidad que deseaba también era la que fastidiaba su realidad. Suspiró dejando los libros en un escritorio, ¿qué necesitaba hacer para repetir la emoción?, inconscientemente planeaba algo.

...

Plácidamente recostado en un sillón, la persona responsable de todo lo que sucedía en la ciudad, el antagonista principal de la historia y el más carismático informante, observaba y analizaba las fotos que había tomado con su teléfono el día anterior.

La bestia que más odiaba, no dejaba de ser un bruto animal aunque tuviera compasión de un niño ingenuo, dicho niño, su próximo juguete, no podía cansarse de usar a Mikado.

La sonrisa junto con una ligera risa arrogante no molestó a la mujer que andaba por su alrededor, de reojo únicamente observaba la sonrisa del mal crecer y ser algo perturbador.

"Namie-san" Izaya estaba emocionado por su nueva idea "¿Tú crees que hasta el animal más violento y salvaje merece ser amado?" Él no, la persona en la foto de su teléfono merecía sufrir y pagar por las relaciones sociales y humanas que había tomado sin ser merecedor.

"No" Contestó con completa indiferencia "Tú eres el ejemplo, no todos los monstruos deben tener a alguien" Él se burló de su déspota comentario.

"Pero Namie-san a mí todos me aman" Claro que sabía que no "Sólo que ciertos humanos no son capaces de darse cuenta, por eso..." Cerró su teléfono "A veces necesito convertirme en su cupido"

Una llamada bastaba para cumplir con su trabajo.

...

Los días de Mikado estaban regresando a ser los mismos de un estudiante normal de instituto, incluso había arreglado los problemas personales que tenía con su amiga, la culpa no era de ella, únicamente suya.

"Am... Mikado, te noto un poco distraído, ¿sucede algo?" Preguntó durante su camino a casa.

"¿Eh?" Había estado distraído "Mn... no es nada" Realmente no era nada "Sólo me quedé pensando"

"¿En qué?" Interrogó ella "Si me lo puedes decir claro" Respetaba la privacidad de su amigo.

"En que se está haciendo tarde" Mintió "Buscaba un atajo"

"¿Seguro que no es nada?" Tuvo una idea preocupante "Sobre lo del otro día..." Sí, ella lo sabía, él se lo había contado después de mucha presión

"Estoy bien" Aseguró "Vayamos por aquí" Señaló una dirección por la que creía podrían llegar más rápido a su casa, únicamente esperaba no perderse por tomar la decisión equivocada.

Para su suerte no cometió ningún tonto error y llegaron al apartamento de Anri más pronto de lo normal y aunque ella veía algo fuera de lugar a su amigo, como si su mente estuviera entre las nubes, lo que hacía preguntarse qué era, sin embargo lo dejó pasar conformándose con un buenas noches al despedirse de su querido amigo, esperaba que no fuera a meterse de nuevo en problemas caminando solo.

Mikado observó desde lejos el lugar donde vivía Anri y apretó con su mano la correa de su mochila que colgaba de su hombro, ¿qué había sido eso que los distanció?

No podía permanecer infinitamente viendo al edificio, el atardecer estaba cubriendo la ciudad y la necesidad de regresar estaba llegando, la misma soledad lo acompañó camino a su propia residencia y en el trayecto tuvo suficiente tiempo para seguir pensando.

También estaba un poco preocupado por algunos problemas que se estaban produciendo en el chat que frecuentaba, aparte de los que aparecían en la página de internet que el creo, como tantas veces, las casualidades estaban acumulándose en un lugar listas para explotar y con la ola llevarse a todo infortunado que estuviera en medio.

"¡A un lado!" Mikado que caminaba tranquilamente apenas pudo dar la vuelta para mirar a la persona que le hablaba antes de ser empujado.

No hubiera sido tanto el problema sino hubiera quedado medio consciente al golpearse la cabeza en un muro, ¿por qué siempre le sucedía algo malo y no podía defenderse?, se lamentó internamente y esforzó en seguir despierto mientras se sentaba en el suelo, algo caliente se deslizaba por su sien.

Mirando borroso, no pudo diferenciar los zapatos de la persona que se puso de pie frente a él, miró hacia arriba y lo primero que notó fue que el sujeto era alto.

"Tener mala suerte debe ser algo normal para ti" Shizuo había estado persiguiendo a los sujetos de antes, cuando se dio cuenta de quien habían lastimado se detuvo.

Normalmente no le importaría que ocurriera con el mocoso, pero los ojos azules de cachorro que se fijaron en él, ablandaron su decisión.

"Dame la mano" Iba a ayudar a levantarlo.

...

"¡Oh!, ya ha pasado un tiempo" Saludó feliz Shinra dejándolos pasar a ambos "A ver, déjame ver esto" Vio la sangre de Mikado y actuó inmediatamente evaluando la gravedad primero, se alegró de saber que era un pequeño corte que ni siquiera necesitaría de puntos.

Mikado volvía estar en el departamento del excéntrico doctor con la misma persona que lo había traído la primera vez, mientras el castaño fue a buscar lo que necesitaba, su vista no pudo estar apartada del rubio y se sintió intimidado cuando la mirada bajo las gafas de sol lo descubrió.

"G-Gracias" Le costó decirlo, más bien hacer que la palabra saliera de su boca.

"No hay de que" Shizuo se preguntó porque seguía siendo idiota y había traído al niño con él, pero así era la vida, muchas preguntas sin respuesta "¿Qué hacías caminando por ahí solo?" No era mucho lo que Mikado había conversado con el rubio, el nerviosismo era algo natural.

"Sólo... regresaba mi casa" Enterró un poco la cabeza entre los hombros.

"Mmm..." Shizuo pensó en voz alta con un poco de interés "Quizás deberías llamarle a tus padres y decirles por qué llegaras un poco tarde" Buscaba su teléfono cuando Mikado lo detuvo.

"Yo... vivo solo" Se atrevió a ver al rostro a Shizuo "No es necesario" Hablaba del teléfono.

"Bien" No era como si hiciera la diferencia.

"Lamento la espera" Shinra sonriente entró en una atmosfera pesada de la que se dio cuenta inmediatamente "¿Qué son esas caras largas?" Bromeó "Shizuo siéntate en alguna parte, aunque no tardare mucho en curar a tu amigo"

"No es mi..." Anticipándose a su negación, cantarín Shinra le dio la razón y lo hizo sentarse en un sillón.

"¿Y tú?, Mikado" Se dirigió a su paciente "¿Cómo te has sentido?, ¿nada mal?" Negó con la cabeza y Shinra empezó su trabajo de doctor.

Lo del estudiante era algo rápido, no tomó mucho tiempo para que Mikado estuviera listo y cortésmente se retirara agradeciendo y despidiéndose, Shinra por otro lado, tenía asuntos con su amigo.

"Es un poco raro, yo pensé que no tenías ningún interés en el niño" Shizuo era tan trasparente y complicado al mismo tiempo, para Shinra realmente se trataba de un tema de investigación.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Frunció el ceño "Como sea. Ponlo en mi cuenta" No rompió la puerta al salir.

"Sí, sí" Sonrió, a Shinra le encantaba el olor a nuevo romance, aunque esperaba equivocarse.

Una...

Dos...

Tres...

…

"¿Puedes caminar?" Preguntó Shinra al joven de uniforme escolar mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Mikado en verdad estaba sufriendo una fuerte racha de mala suerte, ya llevaba incontables ocasiones siendo llevado por Shizuo a sus servicios y no podía tratarse de una mentira, las heridas de Mikado lo exentaban de toda culpa, cortes, contusiones, caídas, un intento por apuñalarlo y más recientemente un tobillo torcido, razón por la que Shinra lo vendó.

"Sí, estoy bien" A Mikado ya le daba vergüenza ir con Shinra, habían sido tantas veces que creía que el doctor podía empezar a pensar algo mal de él.

"¿Y ahora qué sucedió?" No había tenido oportunidad de preguntar, Shizuo estaba muy molesto y apartado como para responderle.

"No lo sé" Era verdad "Estaba caminado cuando sentí que golpeé contra algo y luego estaba el auto..." Se sonrojó. Ahí había estado el rubio para ser su héroe una vez más.

"Estoy comenzando a pensar que alguien quiere matarte" Lo dijo como broma, pero Mikado lo tomó muy en serio, el médico se arrepintió cuando vio al joven asustado "O puede que todo sea coincidencia" Con una idea divertida se acercó a susurrarle al oído "No has notado que todas las veces Shizuo está cerca" Insinuaba algo "Puede que el destino quiere que se conozcan" No tenía ninguna mala intención diciéndolo.

Mikado entendió a qué se refería y eso sirvió para acrecentar su calor en las mejillas, también lo había notado, pero no quiso verlo.

"¡Hey!, ¿están hablando algo de mí?" Shizuo levantó la mirada.

"No" Shinra se rió y cambió de tema "Mikado ¿no te gustaría cenar conmigo?, mi querida Celty va a estar trabajando en hasta muy tarde y no quiero sentirme tan solito" La vena en la sien de Shizuo resaltó, ¿qué de lo que dijo le molestó? "Y tú también Shizuo" Desde lo lejos sintió el aura negativa "¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?" Tenía que irse, pero no quería dejar solo al joven con el médico pervertido.

La cena hubiera sido muy incómoda si Shinra no se hubiera esforzado tanto por mantener una conversación, interrogando sin cesar al menor de los tres, que penoso le costaba responder con cohibición.

Shizuo estuvo en varias ocasiones a punto de romper los palillos con los que comía, seguía sin poder entender que lo enojaba, Shinra nunca le había parecido tan irritante como hasta ese momento que devoraba a Mikado con preguntas, ver al rostro exquisito del niño lo hacía lucir como mujer indefensa, eso era, quizás porque parecía una mujer era que lo ayudaba tanto, ¡nah!, él mismo rechazó esa idea, no estaba ciego, incluso mirando indiscretamente a Mikado en ese momento podía distinguir, no, era más que obvio que no parecía una mujer, era un hombre fuera por donde lo mirara.

"¿Shizuo?" Alzó la voz Shinra para llamar su atención, llevaba cinco minutos observando a Mikado con cara pensativa.

"¿Eh?" Fue sorprendido.

"Los palillos no se comen" Llevaba masticándolos un rato, tomó una servilleta y escupió en ella.

Normalmente no le hubiera gustado escuchar la risa de cualquiera, pero con Mikado, que era la primera vez que lo veía reírse, estuvo muy relajado, incluso compartió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo siento" No dejó que vieran ese buen humor, fue al baño para enjuagarse la boca.

Pero para el castaño observador lo que intentó ocultar no quedó en las sombras, él mismo sonrió notando los efectos de Mikado en Shizuo.

"¿No te parece un poco inocente?" Le preguntó Shinra a Mikado.

"¿Inocente?" ¿Ese hombre aptamente capacitado para matar a alguien de un golpe?

"Sí" Miró a los ojos azules del niño "Shizuo es una muy buena persona, no como la gente cree, bueno..." Uso una sonrisa culpable "Aunque su temperamento le merece esa reputación" Mikado giró a mirar la mesa.

"Es bueno" Admitió y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa delató sus pensamientos "E-E-E..." Se dio cuenta de su error "Este, me refiero a que si no lo fuera no me hubiera traído tantas veces a curar" Se sonrojó de pena.

"Que bien que pienses así" Shizuo necesitaba a su alrededor personas con mentalidad abierta, buenos amigos "Hablando de eso" Creyendo haber alterado lo suficiente a su paciente cambió de tema "Procura tener mucho más cuidado" Le pidió que le prestara su mano derecha "Por ahora sólo has tenido accidentes pequeños" Sacó de su bata un curita y se lo puso donde tenía una cortada.

"Shinra" El aludido se erizó y todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante el peligro, su corazón se había detenido un segundo cuando Shizuo puso una mano sobre su hombro "¿Qué se supone estás haciendo?" Aunque por fuera lucía más calmado por dentro rezaba que su amigo rubio no apretara más y le rompiera una clavícula.

El doctor miró sus manos y se dio cuenta lo que parecía, desde el punto de Shizuo él estaba sosteniendo la mano de Mikado.

"Jaja" Se rió ansioso "Creo que..." No tenía excusa "Hey Shizuo por qué no llevas a Mikado a su casa. Normalmente se lo pediría a Celty, pero ella no está y no creo que Mikado pueda caminar y ya que vas de salida..." Evitó el tema y se puso de pie fresco como lechuga, imperturbable como usualmente era cuando se trataba de Shizuo "Mikado voy a darte un poco de analgésicos, ¿está bien?" El aludido asintió.

"¡Tsk!" Shizuo tronó la lengua, era un fastidio.

Su expresión seria no lo abandonó durante todo el camino que tuvo que cargar al menor hasta el lugar donde vivía, por algo la escena le parecía familiar a ambos.

"Emm... Shizuo" Habló Mikado con timidez.

"¿Mmm?" Sus conversaciones a veces era eso, algo que no podía ser llamado conversación, pero ese día Mikado estaba decidido a hacer algo.

"Gracias por ayudarme" El rubio suspiró.

"Ya me has dado mucho las gracias" No exageraba.

"Pero... siento que no es suficiente"

"¿Por qué?" Le entró la curiosidad.

"Tú..." Era un tanto embarazoso para el adolecen tener que decirlo "Has sido muy bueno conmigo" Por algo Shinra también lo había mencionado "No había necesidad de que hicieras todas esas cosas por mí, pero lo hiciste" Sin ser su culpa cada vez que se accidentó él lo llevó con un doctor y en ese preciso momento era llevado personalmente por el a través de esa calle oscura llena de peligros "Pero estoy bien" Comenzó a moverse y Shizuo tuvo que bajarlo en contra de lo que consideraba correcto "¿Ves?" A Mikado le dolió poner ambos pies en el suelo y soportar su peso, en realidad había pasado todo el rato sin ponerse de pie y no había experimentado el verdadero dolor.

"Aah..." Shizuo suspiró suavemente y miró hacia el cielo con apenas unas cuantas estrellas antes de mirar al chico "No debería ser tan infantil" Se acercó y agachó ofreciéndole nuevamente su espalda donde subirse "Y terco" Su expresión obligaba a Mikado a volver a subir.

El de melena negra tuvo que resignarse y enredar los hombros en el cuello del más alto, incluso su figura se destensó una vez aceptó no poder ganarle y pegó una mejilla en la cabeza del rubio, el silencio se estaba prolongando, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, el guardaespaldas comenzó una conversación.

"Y no estoy siendo bueno" Las repentinas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Mikado "Sólo estoy haciendo lo que Shinra me pidió" El menor sonrió.

"Pero eres muy fuerte, seguramente si quisieras no obedecerlo no lo harías" Hablaba de su fuerza en forma positiva y aunque no sonrió, algo de rubor cubrió la cara de Shizuo, sí que era problemático.

"Tal vez, pero es algo que quiero hacer" Prácticamente admitía estar siendo bueno.

"Gracias" Mikado susurró y Shizuo gruñó, no acostumbraba escuchar la palabra y cuando Mikado la decía algo dentro de él sentía emoción y un poco de alegría, esa palabra le gustaba.

"No hay de que"

No volvió a decir nada y se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho, si hubiera seguido hablando se hubiera dado cuenta de que el estudiante se había quedado dormido, así no hubiera tenido el problema de una vez llegado a su departamento regresarse y dirigirse al suyo.

No podía dejar al niño en la puerta de su casa y aunque lo consideró muchas veces, creó discusiones mentales en contra de llevarlo a su casa y se regañó a sí mismo una vez estuvo frente a su puerta y le costó meter las llaves en el picaporte, tuvo que aceptarlo quedarse, ya mañana en la mañana podía echarlo de su casa.

…

Mikado despertó somnoliento preguntándose ¿qué hora era? y ¿por qué su alarma no había sonado para levantarse e ir a la escuela?, hizo a un lado las cubiertas que tenía encima llegando a una revelación inesperada.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Interrogó en voz alta.

Se encontraba rodeado de cosas extrañas para él e imaginándose lo peor buscó si algo desentonaba en sí mismo, como la ausencia de ropa, pero está seguía en su lugar, llevaba el uniforme de su escuela todavía puesto, quizás le habían robado algo, pero no pensó en su mochila, desabotonó su uniforme y se alegró de no haber sido bidiseccionado, todos sus órganos estaban en el mismo lugar, pero...

"¡Ay!" Contrajo el rostro sintiendo el dolor en su tobillo cuando trató de levantarse, entonces recordó.

"¿Ya despertaste?" Iba entrando la persona dueña de esa cama en la que estaba recostado, desvergonzadamente llegaba por algo de su ropa, acababa de salir de bañarse con la toalla sobre los hombros y únicamente llevando consigo el pantalón.

Tomado desprevenido Mikado vio el delgado cuerpo del rubio, lucir el potencial del que era poseedor, un verdadero adonis que lo observaba con mirada severa.

"Tú..." Apuntó a la camisa del joven.

"¡Eh!" Mikado se apresuró a abrocharla, sintiendo lástima de la primera impresión que daba.

"¿Ya estás mejor?" El mismo Shizuo estaba un poco nervioso bajo su máscara de seriedad.

"S-Sí" Asintió sin pensar, al rubio le tomó algo de tiempo encontrar que más decir.

"¿Quieres desayunar?" La improvisación no lo llevaba a nada y cuando Mikado no le respondió mirando en silencio sus manos, confirmó que estaba siendo tonto, pero tampoco sabía que otra cosa hacer.

Desde un principio él no dejaba a nadie que no fuera su hermano quedarse en su casa, tampoco le importaban las personas que fueran lastimadas por él o no, a excepción de sus amigos, ¿Mikado era su amigo?

"No quiero ser una molestia" Respondió finalmente el niño. Ya era una molestia, pero no era como si Shizuo fuera a decírselo.

"No eres una molestia, levántate, serviré otro plato para ti" Dejó la habitación sin darle tiempo de oponerse a su invitado.

Mikado quería meterse en un hoyo donde la luz del sol ni siquiera pudiera alcanzarlo, pero debía conformarse con cubrirse la cara con ambas manos y cocinarse con su sonrojo.

El desayuno fue tan silencioso e incómodo que Mikado aborrecía cada vez que masticaba la comida por creer que producía un sonido irritante, finalmente cuando no soportó la tensión fue el primero en atreverse a hablar.

"¿Qué... qué hora es?"

"Tarde" No tenía ningún reloj para decirle con exactitud "¿Estás pensando en todavía ir a la escuela?"

"Hm... sí" Agachó la cabeza.

"Ya comenzó" Pretendió estar más tranquilo al continuar comiendo.

"¿Eh?, pero..." Había faltado a la escuela.

"Si no me falla la memoria, ustedes entraron hace casi una hora" ¿Había dormido tanto?

Suspiró, qué más podía hacer que aceptarlo y se dio cuenta de un detalle.

"Shizuo-san..." Su voz no era muy firme que digamos.

"Dime sólo Shizuo"

"Pero..."

"Está bien" Su rostro reflejó un poco del enojo que le provocaban sus recuerdos "Cualquier cosa es mejor que la forma como me llama esa Pulga detestable..." Tomó aire y se calmó.

"Bien" Aceptó y con timidez quiso probar el permiso "Shizuo, ¿usted... asistía a la misma escuela?" Apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos, necesitaba hacer algo con el _'usted',_ lo hacía sentir viejo.

"Podría decirse que sí" Aunque lo que hacía era pelearse más que asistir a las clases "Y veo que todavía no han cambiado el uniforme" Dio una mirada de reojo a la vestimenta arrugada del estudiante, éste se sintió perturbado al ser recorrido por los ojos del rubio, casi sentía que observaban otra cosa.

Avergonzado y con el comienzo de un rubor, forzó a su mente a alejar esos malos pensamientos, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?, que recordara la última vez que se había puesto así fue con Anri. Algo de tristeza relajó su expresión, la melancolía se sentía en el aire, lo suficiente para que el rubio lo notara.

"Y..." Trató de hacer algo para cambiarlo "Me dijiste que vivías solo" A Mikado lo sorprendió que recordara "Pero ¿no tiene algún familiar, conocido, algún amigo que pueda venir por ti?" El joven entristeció de nuevo.

"No eh visto a mi mejor amigo en un tiempo" Hasta en su voz traslucía algo de dolor "Y tampoco tengo familiares que vivan aquí"

"¿Estás solo?" Era impresionante que el joven hubiera llegado a una ciudad tan grande completamente solo.

"No, no" Negó apresuradamente incluso con las manos "Conozco personas y una amiga, ella..."

"¿Tu novia?" Fue la curiosidad y un simple descuido.

"No, no tengo novia" Se sonrojó, ¿por qué?

"¡Oh!" Pronunció con suavidad compartiendo un poco del sentimiento embarazoso, se le ocurrió algo que decir "¿Ella sabe dónde estás?" Tuvo una puñalada por la espalda, nadie sabía dónde se encontraba.

Mikado recorrió superficialmente con sus ojos el espacio que lo rodeaba, además de la cocina, analizó el cuarto donde había estado y el baño.

"Shizuo, tú... ¿Tampoco tienes novia?, ¿vives solo?" Era una suposición, el lugar era el de un soltero que no se preocupaba de las apariencias, algunos trastes sucios que esperaban ser lavados y el desorden general de cosas sin ser puestas en su lugar, libros o periódicos en cualquier mesita y polvo sobre los muebles.

"Sí" Su simpleza al expresarse era un tanto tajante para el gusto del menor "Si tuviera, no creo que hubiera dejado que un desconocido entrara a mi casa y menos durmiera en mi cama" Hizo una broma riéndose de su propio sentido del humor.

La risa del rubio era simpática y aunque no tuvo mucha gracia, Mikado compartió una ligera risa, junto con la incómoda sensación de tensión, había un gratificante placer simple y una comodidad singular, nerviosismo y tranquilidad, un estado confuso.

No era desagradable, para Shizuo estar conversando con Mikado no era tan dificultoso como imaginó en un principio, después de una hora, el niño tímido había perdido algunas de sus cohibiciones y por medio de la charla pudo encontrar algunas cuantas cosas en común, el niño no eran aburrido y Shizuo era muy interesante.

"...Y levanté el buzón de correo, pero todas las cartas se salieron, fue como un baño de papeles" Nunca creyó poder relatar cómodamente sobre sus imprudentes ataques de violencia, veía el pasado con algo de gracia, pero los ojos azules lo veían con interés, aunque omitió todo detalle manchado de dolor y sangre, sólo las partes donde alardeaba el detalle de su fuerza, no por vanidad, puro entretenimiento, queriendo tener la mirada de emoción del niño.

"¿Y no te has lastimado alguna vez?" Más de lo que cualquiera intentaría pensar.

"Me rompí todos los huesos del cuerpo" Y aunque no era para bromear soltó una carcajada que hizo dudar a Mikado de si era una mentira o hablaba con la verdad, en cualquier caso, luchó por no reírse más allá del disimulo que no podía ocultar, hubiera sido grosero.

Su diversión terminó cuando el celular de Shizuo comenzó a sonar y al contestar no parecía ser algo bueno.

"Lo siento, voy en camino" El tiempo se había ido volando y estaba llegando tarde a su trabajo.

"Perdón, te distraje" Se disculpó.

El rubio no contestó, se puso de pie y buscó el chaleco de la ropa que su hermano le había regalado.

"¿Tu novia no puede venir por ti?"

"N-No... es mi novia" Lo sabía, era por fastidiar y sin que nadie lo observara, sonrió divertido.

"¿Quieres que llame un taxi?" Preguntó medio distraído mientras también buscaba otra cosa en un armario repleto de cosas.

"Hm..." Estaba pensándolo, ni siquiera había considerado irse "Sí" No quería ser más problemático.

Shizuo entró a la cocina cargando unas muletas.

"Toma" Se las entregó "Son mías, las usaba cuando me rompí las piernas, te las regalo" Mikado reconsideró esa broma de romperse los huesos "No es como si las volviera a utilizar, sólo están acumulando polvo" El más joven se avergonzó del propio sonrojo del mayor, estaba siendo tímido cuando le dio las muletas, Shizuo estaba siendo mucho más amable que con cualquiera.

"Pero..." Estaba seguro que se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia.

"Ponte de pie, necesito ajustarlas para tu tamaño"

Con dificultad Mikado se levantó y sostuvo quieto mientras Shizuo le decía como sujetarse y las ajustaba para su tamaño, también fue explicándole como debía caminar con ellas y consejos de como cansarse menos usándolas etc... De eso Mikado prestó atención a menos de la mitad, su concentración estaba en el lugar equivocado, notando lo cerca que estaba el guardaespaldas, no era que nunca hubiera estado en su espacio personal, pero no de frente, no con el rostro cerca del suyo.

"¿Me entendiste?" Lo miró a los ojos, el cuerpo de Mikado se sintió laxo y el calor incremento en su rostro.

"S-Sí" Lo cierto era que no sabía ni de que hablaba.

"Intenta caminar"

Sin tener la menor idea de que hacer, Mikado no quería quedar como un tonto, el rubio le dio el espacio que necesitaba y el moreno probó su suerte con las muletas, lástima que no tenía esa suerte, nada más movió una y su peso estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, una mano sobre su estómago y un brazo envolviendo la cintura fue lo único que lo evitó, a pesar de su fuerza, Shizuo era muy gentil sosteniéndolo con cuidado.

Su corazón dio un brinco y su estómago se retorció, no era normal que se sintiera de esa manera y por lo mismo no quería seguir siendo sostenido de aquella forma.

"Estoy bien"

"Quizás deberías practicar antes de salir a la calle" No lo había soltado y aunque hablara con naturalidad, la voz llenaba con encanto los oídos del joven.

"E-Está bien..." Cerró los ojos, el rojo de su rostro creció hasta sus orejas, Shizuo podía verlo en su cuello.

Entonces se dio cuenta de cómo su mano aplastaba el estómago de Mikado y en su brazo la cintura cabía a la perfección, compartió la misma pena.

"Shizuo..." La voz tembló "Me... me puedes soltar" Llevaban más de un minuto en la misma posición.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó y aun así no movió sus manos hasta que otro minuto pasó.

Shizuo no era de los que pensaran mucho algo, sabía controlarse cuando era estrictamente necesario, pero aun así... colocó su mano en el hombro de Mikado y mientras éste giraba para mirar sobre su hombro, le plantó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, algo insignificante, pero que hizo a su pulso acelerar y hacer sentir a ambos un ligero mareo, era algo extraño.

"Se me hace tarde" Su voz se escuchó inestable, haber hablado en voz baja sí le ayudó, con lentitud dejó de estar inclinado alejándose del estudiante.

Mikado permaneció petrificado, aparte de dar una media vuelta completa y quedársele viendo fijamente, no movió un musculo hasta casi cinco minutos después que llevó su mano a la boca, tocando donde los labios lo habían besado.

El rubio permaneció en silencio soportando el intenso color de su cara, ¿por qué no decía nada?, tenía que soportar la presión inducida del silencio, no resistiría mucho.

"Este..." No creyó que si Mikado hablaba sería peor, pero lo fue, su cuerpo se erizó "Este..." Moría de la vergüenza, su boca se había sentido bien y su corazón sufría de alta presión, el rubio lo había besado una verdad que no podía creer y que le había... ¿gustado? "Shizuo..." Recibió un segundo que lo confirmaba.

Acercándose lentamente como en cámara lenta, el aludido alcanzó a rozar con suavidad las líneas de sus bocas, eso antes de que sonara su teléfono asustando a ambos.

"¿Bueno?" Contestó sin basilar, imponiendo una distancia entre los dos individuos tensos y agitados "Sí ya casi llego" Mintió, si se iba corriendo llegaría más pronto que en autobús o auto.

Cuando colgó y dio media vuelta, replanteó su nuevo problema, Mikado seguía donde mismo como tonto tocando sus labios, ¿que había hecho?, resopló, algún día iba a sucederle, también era momento de buscar pareja, pero ¿por qué _'él'_?, ¿por qué?

"Tengo que..." No terminó la frase, no tenía caso alguno "Voy a dejarte dinero para el taxi..."

"¡No lo quiero!" Mikado estaba molesto y eso era poco usual, su irritación era una propia duda que no entendía.

Shizuo guardó silencio y salió por la puerta, buscando primero su teléfono para llamar a un taxi, dejarlo pagado y dar indicaciones de que el taxista ayudara a la persona a subir al vehículo, después sacó el paquete de cigarrillos esperando en su bolsillo, si tan sólo el humo que dejaba sus labios fueran la solución, ya sabía que estaba condenado a vivir solitariamente.

...

"Hum... esto es interesante" El informante revisaba un video guardado en su computadora portátil, seguía muy de cerca su nuevo trabajo como doctor corazones.

Namie sabía que no debía preguntar, pero con un suspiro se resignó a ser cómplice de aquella locura, si Izaya no quisiera su participación, no hubiera comentado nada en voz alta.

"¿Qué es interesante?" Izaya tuvo una sonrisa complacida.

"No podía decidirme por quien daría el primer paso, debí esperar más de ese cerebro de bestia impulsivo, sus instintos claro que iban a ser más fuertes que los de nuestro otro conejillo de indias" Tocó su barbilla pensativo y frunció un poco el entrecejo.

"¿Nosotros?" ¿Por qué la incluía?

"Bueno, yo" Corrigió "Todo marcha bien, aunque..." Su atención estaba en Mikado "Ya sé cómo terminara todo esto, quiero ver como se mueven mis peones en el tablero" Namie rodó los ojos.

...

El taxi llegó por Mikado y éste no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

En su casa no pudo disfrutar de la tranquilidad que hubiera esperado, su mente estaba inundada de placebo, su respiración aún no podía regresar a la normalidad y su pecho dolía mientras cada latido acelerado le recordaba lo sucedido, a la caricia de los labios que no podía olvidar.

"¡Ngg!" Tuvo un no tan desagradable escalofrió.

Fue hacia el baño para refrescar su rostro acalorado y al mirarse, se topó con una sonrisa alegre que no había notado, estaba feliz, emocionado y contento, pero... la duda quitó su entusiasmo, ¿por qué lo acaloraba y hacía sentir eufórico?, se avergonzó de la respuesta obvia, aquello que le restregaban en el semblante.

Cansado exhaló aire de forma agresiva, que tonto era, los calambres de su estómago y órganos volvieron, las afamadas mariposas no eran una cosa buena, que se sintiera de tal manera que no podía llamarse estar bien.

Se metió al baño y después de ducharse cayó rendido sobre el futon, era inexplicable su agotamiento, como tampoco la sonrisa que volvía a escribirse en sus labios.

Quería verlo y quería..., ¿él quería?

La mañana siguiente se despertó tarde, pero aun así con un paso de tortuga, asistió a clases, tarde por supuesto, pero fue.

"Perdón por llegar tarde" Se asomó pidiendo permiso para entrar, las risas terminaron cuando lo vieron llegar con muletas, aunque no sería por mucho, una semana máximo.

"¿Mikado?" Anri lo confrontó sin mucho éxito, giró a verlo a su lado y el otro miró por la ventana sonrojándose intensamente.

No se creía capaz de verla, ella había sido su amor, pero ni siquiera sospechaba la razón de su incomodidad. La clase fue silenciosa y la hora del almuerzo no hacía la diferencia.

"¿Mikado?" Ella se puso de pie junto a su pupitre esperando una explicación, si es que podía darle una "¿Estás bien?" Se refería a su pie.

"Sí"

"¿Pasó algo ayer?" No había tenido ninguna noticia de su amigo el día de ayer.

"No..." Negó apenado. Anri se sorprendió de las manzanas rojas en las mejillas de su amigo "No pasó... nada" Murmuró agachando la mirada.

"¿Mika... Mikado?" Colocó su mano en el hombro, el aludido estaba tieso como tabla, pero ella no dijo nada más, esperó a que el silencio hiciera que su amigo la mirara y ella sonrió con cariño, ella estaría cada vez que la necesitara.

Él también sonrió mirando esos ojos carentes de enfado, ella era muy linda y él... él era muy decepcionante, respiró profundo y se calmó esperando que su mentira no fuera descubierta, era malo mintiendo.

"Antier casi me atropellan" Todavía no mentía "Por eso llevó las muletas" Prestadas, detalle que no agregó ni por quién.

"Pero ¿estás bien?" Seguía preocupada, había notado los constantes accidentes que últimamente estaba teniendo su amigo.

"Sí, ya fui con el doctor y estoy bien" Cambió de tema "Mmm... Sonohara, debes tener hambre..."

Quería hablarlo con alguien, pero ¿quién?

Ese día en que ambos salieron temprano de la escuela, Anri acompañó a su amigo a su casa y éste tuvo que disculparse con la excusa de querer descansar.

"Nos vemos mañana" Anri tendría un ojo puesto en él y para ello le dijo a sus hijas que le avisaran si llegaba a salir de su casa para seguirlo.

Pero Mikado no podía decir más que la verdad, esa tarde no quería hacer nada más que quedarse en su casa con el ordenador de su computadora a su lado.

Se sentó y entró en la página de los Dollars que el creo para revisarlo, hacia tiempo que no lo hacía, aunque no tuvo tiempo antes de ser interrumpido por el chat que tenía abierto.

-_Buenas tardes-_

_-Buenas tardes_\- Saludó él y otros dos al recién llegado, la conversación tornó en el tema del día de San Valentín que se avecinaba, recordar la fecha lo hizo suspirar.

Su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de chat privado, otro suspiro escapó de sus labios leyendo el remitente.

Kanra-san... más bien... Izaya lo tenía en la mira.

_-Hablando de San Valentín, ¿ya pensaste en qué hacer con Anri?-_

_-No-_ Escribió en el teléfono.

_-Debería invitarla a salir antes de que alguien se te adelante_\- Izaya sonreía mientras tiraba con más fuerza de los hilos de sus juguetes.

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ No le daba buena espina.

_-A nada en particular, ¿necesito llenarte de indirectas para convencerte de hacer algo?-_

_-¿Qué cosa es lo que quieres?-_ Frunció el ceño.

_-Yo nada-_ Izaya mentía.

_-Kanra-san-_

_-El día de San Valentín resulta una buena inversión para las empresas, propagando que con dulces y flores nos sentiremos amados, ¿qué tan cierto es eso?-_ Mikado no lo entendió _-Personalmente no me gusta, pero para muchos resulta una muy buena fecha para declararse- _Izaya disfrutaba de aquello -_Confesarle sus sentimientos a aquella persona especial, etc… a veces me poco sentimental-_

_-Kanra-san, no te estoy entendiendo-_

_-¡Aah!, no importa, procura no pasártela solito ese día-_

_-(Kanra abandonó el chat)-_

¿A qué se refería?

CONTINUA...


	2. Nueva noticia

"¿Shizuo?, ¡Shizuo!" Tom tronó los dedos en el oído del aludido.

"¿Eh?" Llevaba viendo la envoltura de un emparedado como por cinco minutos.

"¿Algo te sucede?" Fue directo.

"No es nada" Mantuvo la calma.

Justo a su lado iban pasando unas estudiantes después de un día de compras, las bolsas decoradas que llevaban le recordaron a Tom que emociones llenaban el aire.

"¿Puede ser que te empieces a sentir un poco solo?" Sonrió y Shizuo levantó la mirada.

"No..." Que la voz del rubio titubeara era señal de que había dado en el clavo.

"Shizuo, ¿no has pensado en tener novia?"

"No"

"¿No hay ni siquiera alguien que te guste?"

"...No" Se tomó su tiempo en responder.

"¿Cómo es ella?" Le molestó la palabra _'ella'_, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

"Yo no..." A Tom le pareció realmente lindo cuanto Shizuo quiso negarlo "...no" La boba sonrisa de Tom volvía embarazosa la situación.

"Invítala a salir" Se imaginaba a su amigo feliz y enamorado.

"No creo que deba"

"¿Por qué?" _Porque es hombre y es menor de edad._ Pensó

"Porque... no sé si yo le guste" Ambos no tenían nada que hacer sentados en el parque, así que cuando el moreno se levantó, palmeó la espalda de su amigo queriendo darle ánimos y alejar sus preocupaciones.

"Así se empieza, ¿o por qué crees tú que no vayas a gustarle?" Shizuo era un hombre guapo sólo había una respuesta más lógica.

El rubio sonrió, no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que se preocupaba demasiado.

Pero ese día tan especial llegó y ninguno de ellos movió un pie con la intención de reunirse, incomodos veían a los novios pasar tomados de las manos, pensando en la otra persona con quien querían tener una oportunidad.

Shizuo tratando todo el tiempo de mirar al suelo caminaba sin rumbo esperando que con eso su distracción funcionara, ese era su plan hasta que llegó a un cruce de calle bloqueado, lo más normal y lo que hizo fue ir por otro lado, pero el mismo problema volvía a bloquear su camino y otro y otro y otro más hasta que pensó en qué demonios ocurría ahí.

Sin poder oírlo, unos ojos que se reían veían a Shizuo detrás de unos binoculares, era como ver a una rata en un laberinto dirigiéndose a una trampa.

Al mismo tiempo Mikado se encontró con una desviación, la gente igual que él estaba confundida, pero no le tomó importancia, giró y cambió su ruta.

"¡Sushi!, ¡delicioso sushi!" Sin haber sido su intención llegó al restaurante ruso "¡Oh! joven enamorado, pase, sushi barato y delicioso" Simon lo invitaba a pasar. Había gente dentro del restaurante, parejas en principal, se sentiría un poco incómodo "El sushi es bueno, ayuda a los corazones" Simon le giñó un ojo "Este lo paga la casa" Llevó a Mikado al interior, no a la fuerza, pero nervioso el chico no podía decir que no.

Había cambiado tanto que su estómago le exigía alimento, las desviaciones en las calles no tenían fin, considero saltar por los edificios pero a donde iría, no tenía un destino.

"¡Sushi delicioso!, ¡Oh Shizuo!, ¿qué tal un poco de sushi?" Shizuo se detuvo a prestarle atención a Simon, tenía hambre, ¿por qué no?, en silencio acompañó al ruso al interior.

...

"Jeje" Izaya se rió con su singular sedosa risa maliciosa quitándose los binoculares y se dispuso a bajar de la azotea donde estaba.

Dentro del restaurante no podría seguir viéndolos y quería asientos de primera fila.

..

Mikado y Shizuo se miraron suficiente tiempo como para que Simon fuera y les trajera un poco de sushi dejándolo en la mesa, Mikado sentado con la boca abierta, Shizuo de pie mordiendo el filtro del cigarrillo y un tic en la ceja.

"¡Ehh!, ¡Shizuo!" Con un golpe amistoso en la espalda Simon ayudó al aludido a sentarse "Coman, el sushi es muy fresco, el mejor para esta noche de romance" Y se fue así sin más.

La comida en medio, ellos en silencio mirando la mesa y el ambiente, San Valentín, el lugar estaba para la ocasión, más el agregado de que la tarde caía y un atardecer coloreaba de naranja, las luces no estaban sino unas lámparas para la ambientación.

"Shi-Shi... Shizuo..." Tartamudeó y sus manos temblaron.

"Hola Mikado" Quiso sonreír, pero no funcionaba, el silencio reinó.

"Yo..." Hablaron al mismo tiempo interrumpiéndose los dos.

"Me sorprende verte aquí" Quizás no era muy correcto lo que decía "¿O no estoy interrumpiendo algo?" Miró a los lados "¿Tu novia no está por aquí?"

"Qué... Qué no tengo novia" Se apresuró a decir, algo de aflicción se marcó en su semblante, él no tenía nada "Sólo estaba... estaba..." Cambió a la melancolía "Estaba pensando si tú... si tú no querías... querías comer conmigo" Se puso rojo y avergonzado "¡No digo que en una cita... ni nada!" Se agitó y casi levantó de su lugar, hubiera salido corriendo de vergüenza si la sonrisa de Shizuo no lo hubiera calmado.

"Pues de hecho por eso estoy aquí" Sonriente tomó los palillo de madera "Pero una comida siempre es mejor en compañía" Estaba acostumbrado a comer solo, estar solo y vivir solo, no tenía ningún inconveniente con eso y tampoco tenía nada de malo ese encantador rubor en la cara del niño, realmente era lindo, podía disfrutar de un rato más.

Aunque ese rato en que los dos comían era silencioso e incómodo, había algo diferente, como por ejemplo lo mucho que Shizuo se entretenía mirando como Mikado entorpecía sus dedos y no podía tomar la comida, incluso quizás se rió mínimo una vez.

"Lo..." Shizuo lo detuvo.

"No te disculpes" Él ya había terminado y con su barbilla descansando en su mano contemplaba el lindo rostro del más joven "Me gusta verte" Dándose cuenta de su error enderezó su columna e intentó componer su error "Digo... no tiene nada de malo, tomate tu tiempo" Mikado enrojeció más si es que era posible.

Fue inesperado que el de los ojos azules dejara los palillos sobre la mesa antes de terminar, el sonido era lo que llamó la atención del otro.

"Lo del otro día..." No lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué cosa?" Evitaba el tema.

"Mmm... No, no es nada" Frunció los labios, después de todo no podía hacerlo.

¿En verdad quería evitar el tema? Shizuo enserió su expresión mirando a los ojos a Mikado, aunque éste lo evitaba, más bien quería terminar con todo y no andar con rodeos.

Se puso de pie y colocó una mano sobre la mesa como apoyo principal, inclinándose sobre ella para alcanzar la ropa del joven y tirar de él cerca, no resistió juntar sus labios una vez más y besarlo, sentir la emoción circulando por su anatomía y deleitarse con el pequeño gemido-quejido de Mikado, era uno de sus mejores besos, aunque fuera robado.

El menor abrió los ojos de sorpresa antes de sentirse relajado cuando las líneas de la boca del mayor se aventuraron a moverse, se sentía bien, más que bien, la alegría lo llenó y las caricias de su parte comenzaron.

Ya no hurtaba nada, en cuanto Mikado lentamente empezó a regresar los roces cuidadosos, no había nadie que pudiera negar su colaboración, participaba porque le gustaba.

Se movieron con más audacia.

"Shiz..." No lo dejó decir su nombre, no quería que el momento se arruinara aparte de que el beso era más importante, el momento encantador...

...

"¿Qué te parece?" Izaya alzó los brazos comenzando con su espectáculo "¿No se trata de uno de mis mayores logros?" Preguntaba a su asistente de mal carácter.

"No le encuentro nada que reconocer" No levantó la mirada del libro que leía.

"Ahh..." Suspiró, la ignorancia era enfermedad "Habló de que mate dos pájaros de un tiro, primero pensé en crear una situación donde estuvieran los dos juntos y luego esparcir el rumor y después tenderle una trampa a esa bestia, algo como abuso de menores, pero lo pensé un poco mejor, y la verdad no necesito hacer mucho, Shizuo va a atraer sus propios problemas involucrando a Mikado y ahí va a estar para tener que ir a salvarlo, realmente nada productivo" Pero divertido.

...

"Me gustas" Shizuo se rió de la lentitud del pequeño, con cariño revoloteó su cabello negro.

Ya estaban en el apartamento de Mikado en la puerta para precisar, lo había ido a llevar a su casa y la despedida estaba tornándose un tanto difícil.

"Igual" Primero acunó la mejilla de Mikado y juntó su rostro, después le dio un beso en la frente seguido de otro pequeño y fugaz en los labios, qué podían decir el día de San Valentín hacía maravillas.

"Pero..." La mano tocando su rostro sentía perfectamente el calor de la mejilla "No es un poco... raro" Ni siquiera lo conocía lo suficiente.

"Yo no lo veo extraño" Mentía "Pero si tú..." Todavía podían retractarse.

"No importa" Mikado sonrió, realmente no importaba.

No hubo más comentarios por parte de ninguno, sólo un beso por parte de Shizuo como despedida antes de decir adiós e irse con calma, Mikado cerró la puerta y no tardó en recargarse contra ésta y cubrir su rostro con las manos lleno de vergüenza, le había dicho que le gustaba y ahora sufría de suficientes nervios como para creer necesitar un sedante o algo, le había dicho que le gustaba pero fue algo impulsivo, Shizuo lo había acompañado gentilmente hasta su casa y por el camino se habían tomado de las manos, era un tonto sin remedio, si realmente no quería nada, no hubiera actuado como buen cómplice y aceptado esos besos de despedida.

"¡Baka!, ¡Baka!, ¡Baka!, ¡BAKA!" Se gritó deslizándose por la madera hasta caer de sentón al suelo, ¿ya eran novios?

Por su parte Shizuo caminaba sonriente y despreocupado, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, las hormonas del enamoramiento hacían estragos.

...

Era su primera cita, el joven había mentido a su amiga diciendo que iba a quedarse en casa, lo que no sabía era que unos ojos rojos seguían su rastro no muy de lejos, el parasito lo vigilaba.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el rubio salió con alguien, primera vez que tenía una cita con un hombre y no sabía qué hacer, caminaban juntos por la calle y a diferencia de aquella noche, estaban a luz del día rodeados por mucha gente.

"Mikado" Iba a ofrecerle tomar un café

"¿Eh?" Casi pareció asustado dando un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de su _'novio'_

"Tranquilo" Shizuo sonrió "¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?" Puso su mano en la espalda del más pequeño. Él debería ser el más seguro y capaz.

"Lo siento" Agachó la mirada, era cierto no debería estar así.

"Está bien" Despeinó su cabello "¿Te gustaría tomas un café?, conozco un buen lugar" Mikado asintió.

No era tan malo después de que compartían un tiempo juntos, Shizuo era un ente interesante y Mikado disfrutaba de escucharlo mientras tomaban un café juntos y disfrutaban de una rebanada de pastel, este último también podía ser algo interesante mientras contaba cuales habían sido sus primeras experiencias en esa ciudad tan loca, incluso quizás se tomaron de las manos por debajo de la mesa ocasionalmente.

¿Qué coincidencia había de que en el momento en que su cita estaba por terminar, un hombre delgado, de cabello negro y chamara de capuchón se pavoneara muy cerca de ellos?

Shizuo, su contrincante de casi toda la vida y ser más odiado, lo miró desvergonzado ponerse de pie frente a ellos, de inmediato la atmosfera se puso tensa.

"¡Izaya!" Gruñó el rubio.

"Hola Shizu-chan" Saludó con una sonrisa porque Mikado estaba ahí "Pensaba irme de viaje unos días y quería despedirme de ti antes" Todo era mentira.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre venir y atreverte a poner un pie frente a mí?" A su mano ya se le hacía raro que no hubiera arrancado una señal de alto.

"La calle es una vía pública, puedo caminar por donde yo quiera" Shizuo necesitaba de algo con que golpearlo, sus puños crujiendo de lo fuerte que los apretó lo delataban.

"¿Shizuo?" No era miedo lo que sintió Mikado, pero no estaba en su agrado ver lo furioso que el rubio se tornaba.

La voz tímida que provenía de su acompañante lo hizo dirigir la mirada a éste y ver la expresión temerosa en los ojos azules, Shizuo no quería eso, ¿cuántas veces había visto la misma reacción?, pero no quería observarla en esos inocentes ojos azules.

"¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?" Ignoró a Izaya mirando a Mikado y trató de sonreír.

"¿De qué se trata esto?" Izaya no podía ser ignorado "¿Eh?, Shizuo, nunca te vi dándole la espalda a una pelea" No quería admitir que estaba levemente impresionado.

"Tienes suerte maldita pulga" Ya se iba con Mikado, pero se detuvo mirando de perfil al informante "Además, ¿no se suponía era una despedida?, que te vaya mal" Perezosamente agitó su mano despidiéndose "Adiós Izaya" El aludido quería arrojarle una navaja, pero lo pensó dos veces y mejor decidió seguir y acercarse a los dos, tan cerca que envolvió su brazo en el hombro de Mikado.

"No seas así Shizu-chan" Usaba una falsa sonrisa "Que las despedidas dramáticas y cortas ya están muy de los años pasados, las películas viejas pasaron de moda" Bromeaba y antes de recibir un puñetazo se alejó rápidamente de ambos "La violencia no soluciona nada" Su idea de asustar a Mikado y alejarlo entraba en vigor "Pudiste haber golpeado aquí a Mikado" Tenía razón y Shizuo sin expresarse, se avergonzaba de ello "¡Ah ah!" Suspiró como decepcionado "Quizás deberías usar un letrero de advertencia para todos"

"Izaya, ¡cállate!" Gruñó.

"Sólo estoy haciendo mi buena obra del día" Cómo un buen actor fingió no tener conocimiento al respecto de por qué Mikado pasaba la tarde con Shizuo, lo apuntó con el índice "Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo los dos se conocen y andan juntos?" El menor se delataba por sí solo.

"¡Qué te importa!" Lo quería matar, quería enterrarle la cabeza en el concreto del suelo o de algún edificio.

"Como sea" Dio unos pasos hacia atrás "Ten cuidado" Le advirtió al ingenuo estudiante "Si no tienes cuidado personas comenzaran a volar encima de ti, ¿no es así Shizu-chan?" Rió y antes de ser perseguido se fue sin decir más.

Shizuo que lo vio huir tuvo un pie al frente antes de ser sujetado por la figura más frágil que la suya, la verdad era que Mikado le tenía más pánico a Izaya que a cualquiera.

"No... No tienes que preocuparte" ¿Qué decía?, ni siquiera sabía qué clase de relación tenían esos dos, pero Shizuo se veía muy tenso, más de lo normal.

¿Qué no se preocupara?, todo ese enojo se fue como vapor de agua, no tenía qué, pero no podía estar más lejos de acertar.

Izaya sonreía, la primera parte del plan estaba completo.

El rubio acompañó a su pareja hasta su casa y Mikado le agradeció la amabilidad, no sin antes hacer una observación que en el fondo lo ponía celoso.

"Shizuo, ¿por qué Izaya te dice Shizu-chan?" Que no debería ya que es un término cariñoso "Pero..." Se apresuró a anteponer "...no tienes que decirme, yo... no necesito saber..." Shizuo lo abrazó.

"Porque es una pulga molesta que no sabe medir su lengua" Era adorable estando celoso "Lo dice para molestarme" Mikado pudo estar tranquilo con esa respuesta.

Aunque tranquilidad en un sentido diferente, teniendo los brazos de Shizuo abrazándolo no le era posible descansar, menos cuando un calor de pena lo invadió y Shizuo quiso alejarse, pero sus rostros se encontraron suficientemente de cerca como para mirarse, la reacción era instantánea, aunque quien fue sorprendido con la guardia baja fue el mayor recibiendo un apasionado beso de su novio, con un poco de lengua de por medio.

"Aún..." La respiración de Mikado era agitada "... es temprano" No lo era "Quieres..." Era él quien lo decía "¿Quieres pasar?" Quería pasar más tiempo con Shizuo.

"¿Por qué no?" Le dio un beso más casto y aceptó esa invitación.

...

Anri estaba a punto de apagar la luz de su cuarto tirando de la cadena que colgaba del techo cuando se quedó pensando, resumiendo y analizando la información que sus hijas le habían proporcionado e incluso así, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo y cada vez se preocupaba más por su amigo al no tener respuestas y quitarse esa inseguridad.

Actuaba un poco diferente y lo más obvio era que ocultaba algo, ¿qué razones podía tener para mentirle?, ¿por qué lo haría?

Suspiró de cansancio mesclado con frustración y apagó las luces para que un nuevo día trajera mejores resultados que los anteriores, más o menos así era su plan.

Llegó a la escuela encontrando a Mikado en su lugar y mirando por la ventana, en la última semana había llegado tarde todos los días, por eso no esperaba tener la incómoda necesidad de preguntar.

"¿Ryugamine?" El aludido se vio sorprendido, su mente había estado distraída y no había visto a Sonohara llegar.

"¡Buenos días!" Sonrió bobamente.

"Mikado..." Ella puso una expresión triste "¿Qué te ha estado sucediendo estos días?" Fue muy directa.

"¿De qué hablas?" No estaba seguro de si debía decirle de su nueva relación, de cualquier forma se había decidido por no compartir esa información todavía.

No iba a decirle nada y ella lo entendía mirando esos ojos azules, ¿qué le estaba pasando a su amigo?

...

"Es... Espera..." Mikado se retorció bajo las manos que manoseaban su pecho, lo disfrutaba, pero recapacitó considerando que era pronto para dejarse llevar por la atracción que el cuerpo apolíneo de su novio ejercía sobre él.

Era un hombre y tenía necesidades, necesidades que encontró cuando tuvo frente a él la constante tentación, todo por culpa de una ojeada que le dio al pecho fuerte del rubio cuando se rompió su camisa, desde ahí su imagina se había divertido con mil escenarios parecidos al que se encontraba.

Fue su culpa, él provocó a Shizuo que no dejó de besar su cuello, cada y cuando era fácil para el mayor dejar un par de marcas por eso era tan cuidadoso.

"¿Te dolió?" Lo decía por el chupetón que acababa de dejar.

"No..." Se apenó, no era eso, ni cercas "Sólo..." Shizuo entendió la indirecta o más bien esperaba que su interpretación fuera la correcta, Mikado fue interrumpido por la lengua picara de Shizuo lamiendo la marca rojiza en el cuello pálido "No..." Chilló de lujuria "Espera..." Shizuo le hizo caso no quería presionar mucho al joven.

"Está bien, me puedo detener por hoy" Con una sonrisa le dio un dulce beso al rostro sonrojado del niño, su intención no era presionarlo, pero eso sucedía cuando llevaba un largo tiempo sin intimar con nadie, sería más paciente tratándose de una mujer, pero Mikado no era ninguna fémina, tuvo la idea de persuadirlo.

"Lo siento" Quería hacerlo, pero tenía miedo.

"Sigamos viendo la película" Volvieron a sentarse y Mikado quedó de regreso entre los brazos de Shizuo, considerándose un idiota.

...

¿Con quién podía hablar?, ¿a quién pedirle un consejo?, no tenía un amigo que pudiera ayudarle, ya no.

Mikado caminaba distraídamente por las calles de la ciudad mientras iba de compras a surtir su despensa casi vacía, mínimo algún bocadillo que ofrecerle a su novio cuando lo visitara, con las pesadas bolsas de compras se detuvo en un semáforo esperando la luz de cruce, era un día caluroso y sin exagerar quitó de su frente algo de sudor.

"¿Tu guardaespaldas no está contigo?" Se estremeció con escuchar la voz de Izaya dicha en su oído, era el mismo diablo quien le hablaba.

"¡Eh!" Se giró y para su mala suerte caminó hacía la calle, sino hubiera sido por la mano que sujetó su ropa ligera y lo sacó lejos de ese vehículo a punto de arrollarlo, estaría inconsciente sino algo más de gravedad.

No entendía lo que sucedía, menos que unos brazos lo envolvían, Izaya estaba sonriendo divertido mientras posaba para lo foto que pidió que tomaran de los dos, podía imaginar el teléfono de Shizuo roto entre sus dedos después de que mirara la foto donde aparecían ambos _'cariñosamente' _abrazados.

"Se nota que eres algo así como una princesa de cuento de hadas" Habló con tono burlón "Necesitas que todos te salven" En cuanto el menor comprendió su situación, retrocedió un paso alejándose de Izaya.

"¡No es cierto!" No quería creer que fuera una persona que necesitara de otro para mantenerse a salvo, era lo que menos quería.

"¿Por qué te enojas?, lo único que estoy diciendo es que necesitas tener cuidado" Avanzó ese paso que los distanciaba "Shizuo" Se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído "Te traerá muchos problemas" Se alejó únicamente lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y con una mano sostener su barbilla, esas cosas no eran de su interés, pero Mikado fácilmente podía convencerlo de darle una oportunidad "Mikado nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo" El niño estaba paralizado, pero podía recordar perfectamente su breve historia juntos "Y por eso quería darte un consejo" Se acercó a los labios para hablar contra ellos "Esa bestia que tienes como pareja..." No pudo terminar de hablar, por la esquina de un ojo vio como una sombrilla grande de esas que se ponen sobre las mesas, se dirigía hacia ellos con la intención específica de clavarse en él.

Había sido más pronto de lo que apostaban sus cálculos y Shizuo estaba más lejos de lo que imaginó podía arrogan un objeto con precisión, evidencia de su ciega ira.

"Siento que la fiesta se haya arruinado, pero me tengo que ir" Como un payaso, corrió por su seguridad, pero sin miedo, llevando una sonrisa en los labios.

"¡Maldita pulga!" Shizuo estaba más que dispuesto en asesinarlo, por eso arrojaba todo a su paso.

"Shizuo" Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, ni en sus demostraciones de fuerza cuando era molestado por pandilleros cualquiera "¡Shizuo!" Tuvo que gritarle para que lo escuchara y sólo porque se había detenido a arrancar un poste telefónico "Shizuo cálmate" Se acercó a una distancia imprudente de menos de un metro "Sh-Shizuo" No tuvo más opción que abrazarlo, no tenía caso, si quería el rubio podía romperlo como un palillo.

"Suéltame" Pidió con calma, pero igual enojo, no quería lastimarlo.

"No" Se negó rotundamente y menos sabiendo que cosa haría, Mikado podía ser bastante iluso y terco "Si te suelto vas a perseguirlo" Exactamente, ¿cuál era el problema?, sin embargo, con tanto distractor, tuvo un momento de lucidez.

Shizuo dejó sus intentos por quitar el poste y como pareció más relajado, Mikado también lo soltó, antes de verse en papeles cambiados cuando el rubio lo retenía en un abrazo.

"¿Izaya no te hizo nada malo?" Estaba preocupado y eso podía notarlo Mikado, se alegraba de importarle al rubio.

"¿Algo malo?" No obstante no podía entender a qué se refería.

Shizuo sacó su teléfono, no lo había quebrado como suponía el informante, pero grietas en donde lo intentó marcaban el plástico. Le mostró la imagen de su tan odiado conocido abrazándolo y otra donde había querido besarlo, la ocasión en que había tenido su rostro muy cerca y sus dedos volvieron a hacer crujir el delicado aparato.

"Eso..." Mikado no tenía como explicarlo, pero no le impedía tratar de hacerlo "Izaya me salvó, él..." El teléfono siguió crujiendo, mala idea "Me... me... sacó de la calle y caí contra él... fue sólo eso, ¡lo juro!" Exclamó y Shizuo resopló fastidiado esperando calmarse.

"Te creo" Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo "Te creo a ti, pero de él no, no sé si él fue quien me mando las fotos, ¿para qué me las mandaría?" Pensó en voz alta "Sólo se está burlando de mí"

Ambos se miraron, ¿qué era ese mal entendido?, ambos sonrieron, era una tontería.

"Perdón" Acarició con cariño la cabeza de cabello negro "Espero no haberte asustado" Sería el terrible.

"No" Negó aceptando la caricia "No me asusté" Y para demostrarlo tragó su nerviosismo y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios, tenía que pararse en puntillas para alcanzar, aceptó el primero incapaz de negarlo, pero el segundo era una historia diferente. Tomó del brazo a Mikado y se lo llevó deprisa lejos de la multitud, por el camino pudo dar su explicación del exceso de personas curiosas observando su demostración de amor.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Seguían corriendo.

¿Y si...?, se detuvieron.

"Ryugamine" Lo llamaba por su nombre "Lo que sucedió hoy..." Agachó la mirada y apretó uno de sus puños "... Me molestó mucho, cuando vi la fotografía, y vi que Izaya estaba haciéndote algo…" Frunció el ceño, pero no de ira sino aflicción "Fue muy tonto..." Dejó la expresión grave de su semblante sustituyéndola por una sonrisa irónica que se burlaba de sí mismo "Por un momento creí que te perdía, no sé ni cómo imaginé eso, era sólo una foto que cualquiera pudo alterar, pero me sentí tan celoso..." Era tonto.

"Shizuo" Habló con suavidad su acompañante juntando su boca al oído "Yo estaba pensando..." Su intento de valentía no era suficiente "Estuve pensando..." Temblaba, Shizuo se preguntó por qué temblaba "Que..." Hizo una casita con sus manos, para que los ruidos no salieran y poder susurrar.

Shizuo enrojeció, ¿hablaba en serio?

...

Escogieron la noche para empezar a quitarse la ropa, la luz de una lámpara estaba encendida mientras Shizuo desabotonaba su chaleco de barman y la camisa blanca, lo mismo hacía Mikado con su uniforme estudiantil.

"Sh-Sh-Shizuo..." Apenas se escuchó el nombre con el tartamudeo, había acabado con el último botón "¿No vas a apagar la luz?" No podía seguir, era demasiado embarazoso bajo una luz que mostraba todo.

"Hum… Sí" Miró la lámpara a su lado y la apagó, hubiera preferido terminar de desvestirse para así sólo tropezarse con la luz apagada hasta donde Mikado lo esperaba en su cama, no también estar ciego mientras se quitaba el pantalón.

Mikado sintió como la cama se hundía con un peso extra que se había puesto sobre ella, Shizuo estaba a su lado y unos labios tímidos fueron los que le mostraron de qué dirección provenían.

Ambos llevaban el pantalón cuando se recostaron sobre el colchón, no uno arriba ni el otro abajo, de costado mientras se besaban, el rubio mantenía junto el cuerpo del menor con un brazo rodeando la cintura.

No había sido nada espontaneo, como esas lujurias donde los amantes entraban a una habitación y no les importaba si era el suelo o la cama, no, todo lo de ellos había sido bien planeado, aunque no tanto, pero se tomaban la calma de saber dónde ponían las manos.

Entre tanto acercamiento mutuo y beso apasionado, Mikado estaba suficientemente entusiasmado para saber qué cosa hacía la mano que acariciaba la dureza de su entrepierna por encima del pantalón azul, aunque la realidad era un poco diferente, únicamente trataba de desabrochar el botón y bajar el zíper.

"¡Nng!" El suave gemido de Mikado se sintió como un estimulante, Shizuo experimentó del calor que se propagó por su rostro y caminó por su entrepierna.

Buscó el cuello para besar sin dejar sus intentos por quitarle a los dos el pantalón.

"No puedo" Masculló entre el beso.

"¿No qué?" Se detuvieron un segundo.

Mikado vio de reojo la mano de Shizuo en su ingle y sintiéndose algo inútil uso la suya para un propósito similar, en cuanto lo tocó, el rubio se encogió en sí mismo.

"P-Perdón" Retiró la mano.

Shizuo no dijo nada, sólo actuó sorprendiendo a Mikado cuando tuvo al rubio encima.

"Abre tus piernas" Pidió con una voz ronca difícil de no obedecer, Shizuo sacó su propia erección y la de Mikado también, este último gimió y no cesó, menos con el primero comenzando a masturbarlos juntos.

Nunca lo había hecho antes, claro que sí a sí mismo, pero tener el falo el otro entre sus manos era otro asunto, la ventaja de todo aquello era que como Mikado era otro hombre Shizuo podía saber qué hacer para hacerlo sentirse bien.

"¡Shizuo!" Exclamó el nombre junto con una sacudida que mancho de semen la mano del mayor y un poco que escurrió sobre su estómago.

"Eso fue rápido" El guardaespaldas estaba sorprendido, soltó a los dos y con la vista ya acostumbrada a la penumbra podía distinguir el pecho de su amante agitándose mientras recuperaba el aliento y como sus brazos habían cubierto su rostro.

"Lo siento" ¿Estaba llorando?

Shizuo se inclinó para hacer los brazos a un lado y sostener el rostro con su mano limpia.

"No te preocupes" Besó esas lágrimas, no estaba molesto, debió suponerlo sabiendo que se trataba de un joven estudiante "¿Esta es tu primera vez?" No dejó de hacerlo sentir bien con mimos y caricias.

"Sí..." Y él había sido el de la idea.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" No quería lastimarlo.

"Sí" Lo decidió cuando también decidió que Shizuo era la persona perfecta para eso.

"Bien" Shizuo frunció los labios pensando cómo era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

El joven no necesitaba quitarse la camisa que casi colgaba de sus hombros, pero el fastidioso pantalón junto con la ropa interior tenían que irse, lo sacó de las piernas y sostuvo una dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios que tocaron la piel blanca de la pantorrilla, pícaramente dio un beso y siguió así hasta detenerse en un muslo, no podía saberlo, pero Mikado moría de vergüenza, su rostro estaba tan rojo que un tomate era pálido a comparación, por último sintió un pellizco en su piel, lo había mordido.

"¡Ngg!" Se sacudió de sorpresa por el repentino dolor.

"Lo siento" No era convincente si se estaba riendo.

La parte más importante y de la que ninguno pudo comentar al respecto, Shizuo tomó una almohada que encontró cerca en la cama y con amabilidad pudo ponerla bajo la cintura de Mikado, eso le ayudaría a levantar la cadera para... para...

Que no creyera que no venía preparado, de un bolsillo sacó lo que necesitaba y...

"¡Kyyy!" Mikado no pudo contener la desaprobación que tuvo ante esa mano fría que lo tocó donde nadie más lo había hecho "¿Por qué yo...?" Sí, ¿por qué él?, necesitaba una explicación convincente, el que daría esa respuesta carraspeó su garganta apenándose un poco.

"La edad" Era una mala excusa, como fuera, no tenía tiempo para cuestionar viejas creencias.

Lentamente fue deslizando un dedo en Mikado, era fácil y para éste no presentó ninguna incomodidad, el segundo moviéndose fue el que lo hizo preguntarse si era posible que se rompiera.

"Shi-Shizuo" Cerró las piernas, no podía continuar aguantando la respiración y concentrarse en relajarse.

"¡Shhh!" Abrió las piernas y trató de besarlo, un beso lo calmaría "Dime cuando empiece a dolerte" Él tercero estaba en camino, si tres de sus dedos muy apenas cabían en el niño, ¿qué haría con el tamaño real?

Lo estiró, relajó, ayudó lo más que pudo y si eso no era suficiente, pedía que Mikado soportara un poco de dolor o que fuera masoquista, las dos opciones eran aceptarles, sacó sus dedos y se acomodó entre las piernas del niño, el aire ya se estaba calentando y el sudor cubría sus cuerpo, le dio una última mirada a Mikado, quien estaba muy tímido y asustado por lo que seguía.

"Lo siento" Llevó las piernas del niño hacía adelante y empujó con cuidado en el ano virgen que dejaría de serlo.

"Duele..." Susurró con los dientes apretado.

Shizuo era consciente de que quizás la primera vez no iba a ser tan placentera como muchos creían, para él sí, la estreches de su amante era una delicia y su calor realmente acogedor, el requerimiento de moverse era un impulso que sólo controlaba con voluntad propia, esperaba que su novio se acostumbrara para que sufriera menos.

"Shizuo duele..." Mikado se retorció y apretó sus puños, no tenía palabras con que describirlo, sólo que Shizuo era algo muy grande para alguien tan pequeño como él.

"Va a doler un poco, no te preocupes" El menor dudaba de la palabra _'poco'_, para él que por primera vez disfrutaba del placer del sexo, no encontraba dicho placer. Para su suerte tenía el privilegio de tener a Shizuo como amante, quien hacía de la situación algo pasable con sus besos y las caricias de sus dedos sobre su cuerpo, la mano que envolvió su pene ya casi olvidado, contribuía en la mayoría.

Después de un raro dejó de sufrir dolor y cuando Shizuo se movía, ya no era tan molesto como le pareció en un principio, pero la parte de relajarse seguía siendo casi imposible.

"¡Shizuo!" Había empezado a masturbarlo con el ritmo de sus embestidas, lo que era demasiado para él "Voy... voy a..."

"Espera un poco" Jadeó las palabras contra el oído de Mikado, si el antes mencionado se ponía más estrecho de lo que ya estaba... pensó en la calidez de la que ya era dueño, él, sólo él, el primero y esperaba ser el único "¡Mmm!" El sonido era suyo, mientras empujó sólo un poco más fuerte dentro de Mikado, el niño era un completo seductor sin siquiera saberlo, el aroma llenaba de encantos la nariz del mayor y que fuera menor en estatura y complexión lo hacían perfecto para abrazar.

El poseedor de esos encantos no era consciente de nada de aquello, cuando Shizuo se meció con fuerza dentro de él pudo sentir un calor líquido propagándose desde adentro y como si fuera su propio éxtasis, tuvo su clímax pronunciando el nombre de su amante, Shizuo era más simple, únicamente gruñó resistiendo hacer cualquier uso de fuerza y dañar a su amante, por otro lado Mikado si pudo usar sus manos para tocar y abrazar al rubio, aferrándose al cuerpo de tan dulce individuo.

...

"¿Ryugamine?" Era el colmo, Anri no quiso decir nada, pero cuando vio a su amigo renuente a sentarse en su lugar, estuvo forzada a inmiscuir en asuntos que se volverían también suyos "¿Te sucede algo?"

"Este..." Se vio apenado "Ayer me caí y no puedo sentarme" Mentía en la parte de caerse.

"Esta tarde..." Cambió de tema, tenía un plan "Esta tarde tengo que salir de compras, pensaba si tú podrías acompañarme"

"Lo siento" Rechazó casi de inmediato "Esta tarde estoy ocupado"

"¿En qué?" Era descortés, pero ya había sido suficiente de cortesías.

"En..." No estaba preparado para la pregunta, el infortunio de Anri volvía a presentarse nuevamente con la interrupción del comienzo de las clases.

Cuando todos salieron Anri escogió a un espía que nadie pudiera notar, lamentaba tener que utilizar así a esa persona, pero no le quedaban muchas opciones.

El niño siguió al estudiante todo el camino a su casa y después de dos horas sin salir de ahí, el propio parasito se aburrió de la espera, cuando menos lo esperó Mikado salió con ropa diferente.

Cada pequeña cosa salida de lo normal era reportada, hasta que Mikado volvió a entrar a un edificio y fue perdido de vista.

Anri no conocía esos apartamentos, ¿Mikado qué hacía en ese lugar?

...

Después de un rato conversando, las dos horas que pasaron juntos se fueron rápido, era el día libre del rubio y el moreno había tenido la idea de que ambos cocinaran algo juntos, a Mikado no le parecía muy saludable la ingesta de comida rápida a la que estaba acostumbrado el mayor.

"Tienes algo en el rostro" Mikado tocó su mejilla sin encontrar nada.

"Aquí" Shizuo se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla "Era broma" Sonrió y Mikado se ruborizó.

Era suertudo teniendo a alguien que le importaba cocinando para él, ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que comió algo casero, no significaba que él no cocinara, pero no era lo mismo.

"Tú también tienes algo" Manchó la nariz de Shizuo con algo de azúcar glass que tenía a mano, como dos niños pequeños comenzaron a pelearse con la comida.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó Mikado observando el desastre que había dejado en la cocina de su pareja, no era la mejor manera de comportarse.

"¿De qué hablas?" Llegó por detrás para levantar al estudiante, era ligero como pluma "Fue mi culpa, yo lo limpio"

"Eh..." Mikado se sacudió "No, fue mi..." Shizuo como si fuera un bebe al que cargaba, le dio vuelta a su novio sosteniéndolo de debajo de los brazos para que lo mirara de frente.

"Déjamelo a mí, lo limpiare más tarde, quizás el inconveniente es que tú eres el que también está sucio" Mikado se miró de reojo dándole la razón y también miró a quien tenía adelante de pies a cabeza que se encontraba igual.

"Emm... Shizuo" Agachó la mirada "Me podrías bajar" Era extraño estar siendo sostenido en el aire sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

"¡Mmp!" Carraspeó la garganta "Claro" Lo puso en el suelo "Si tú quieres... puedes tomar una ducha aquí" Frotó su nuca nervioso, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de haberlo dejado así.

"¿Y tú?" Pareció como si Shizuo tampoco pudiera estar sin un baño.

Ambos se miraron y la misma idea cruzó por sus mentes, el mismo tipo de sonrojo era prueba de ello.

"Shizuo... ¿te... te gustaría...?" Encogió la cabeza entre los hombros "¿…Tomar un baño conmigo?" ¿Qué creía?, ¿qué fuera a decirle que no?

Shizuo se llevó a Mikado cargándolo entre sus brazos al baño, donde usando moderada fuerza, lo aprisionó contra la puerta cerrada y sin dejar de probar los labios quitó las prendas que impedían a su piel compartir la misma emoción lujuriosa.

Con la ropa cayendo al suelo, más blanca y pálida piel quedó expuesta donde dientes sin intenciones de causar daño mordieron para crear marcas de cariño, Mikado lucía un collar de chupetones y su cuello no era el único lugar invadido, sus muslos también, esos que acariciaba el mayor procurando separarlos y mantener sus caderas juntas.

"Sh-Shizuo..." ¿Qué haría con tantas marcas? "No... en el cuello"

"¿Por qué?" Lamió la zona disfrutando de sentir como la piel de su amante se erizaba. No tenía pensado seguir al pie de la letra la indicación, pero lo dejó, en su lugar se alejó y fue a abrir la llave de la ducha.

"Es que..." Mikado llegó abrazándolo desde atrás "No sé qué decir si me preguntan por los chupetones" No quería admitir que fuera vergüenza, pero si Anri fuera la que le preguntara...

"No creo que haya problema en decir quién te los hizo" Miró por sobre su hombro queriendo mostrar la confianza que llevaba escrita en los labios "Yo me hago responsable" Lo que también significaba que golpearía-mataría a cualquier escoria que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima.

A Mikado lo ponía feliz escuchar eso, pero había otro asunto que debía aclarar, comenzó a contarle acerca de Anri y lo que sentía antes por ella, Shizuo la pasó asintiendo y pensando en lo que iba oyendo.

"Ya veo, es una situación un poco complicada" Que bueno que se lo dijo "Pero arreglemos eso más tarde" Sin aviso dio un paso llevándose a Mikado consigo bajo el chorro del agua "El agua ya está tibia" Lo rodeó con un abrazo.

"¡Shizuo!" Sintió como las manos del aludido seguían las gotas de agua que bañaba su cuerpo "¡Mmg!" Cerró los ojos.

"Ábrelos" Con dulzura tomó el mentón de su amante acariciando lentamente los labios, quería quitarle ese miedo y cohibición.

Dudoso abrió los parpados contemplando los irises claros del otro y la risa divertida en los labios, sabía la razón, de entre los dos era el único que lucía una erección tan impaciente, era gracioso encontrarlo así de participativo.

Shizuo agarró algo de shampoo que tenía por ahí y enjabonó el cabello negro de su novio.

"¿De qué color es tu cabello?"

"Castaño, ¿se nota tanto?" Bromeó.

"No, no" No quiso llegar a incomodar "Sólo..." Se avergonzaba "Se ve la raíz" Ya tendría tiempo para arreglar eso, por el momento, tenía a un chico en la ducha de su baño, desnudo frente a él y no cualquiera, sino del que se estaba enamorando.

Dejó la limpieza para más tarde, ya que de cualquier forma terminarían sucios y dejando a sus manos pasear sobre la figura delgada del joven, llegó al sitio donde más recaía su interés, hubiera hecho lo mismo con cualquier mujer, disfrutando igual de los sonidos un tanto quejumbrosos cuando apretó el trasero de Mikado.

"Perdón, pero..." Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron algo más, Mikado gimió por la caricia, entendía que cosa Shizuo quería de él y no estaba en desacuerdo, pero era un tanto sorpresivo. Se llamó a si mismo idiota por no ver todo con anticipación, era más ciego que alguien sin ojos.

"Está bien" Abrazó la alta figura sustituyendo su mueca por una sonrisa.

No podía decir lo mismo una vez volvía a sufrir de dolor.

"Un... poco más lento" Casi suplicó.

Se había dado la vuelta y acomodado contra una pared de mosaicos donde usaba los antebrazos como apoyo además de las manos de Shizuo en su cadera.

No recordaba que fuera tan grande, pero conforme iba entrando la longitud de ese hombre mayor, debía castigarse por tan grave equivocación, lo cierto era que también les faltaba algo para hacer más cómoda su situación, el jabón no era suficiente.

Shizuo se detuvo cuando estuvo por completo dentro del calor de Mikado, esperando algún permiso de proseguir y para poder dar un vistazo a la blanca espalda que se curvaba hacia atrás para disminuir la incomodidad, miró la llamativa marca de la columna y sin resistirlo siguió la línea entre los dos lados de la espalda y cintura.

"¡Ahh!" Era sensible.

Se detuvo hasta que llegó a la base apreciando como desaparecía en el otro cuerpo pequeño, ¿cómo podía recibirlo tan bien?, olvidó la parte del permiso y salió un par de centímetros para iniciar con un vaivén repetitivo.

"¡Ngg!" Ambos expresaron su placer al unísono.

No era tan malo, la primera vez fue peor, Mikado estaba seguro que entre más pasaran haciendo cosas juntos se sentiría mejor, eso significaba que si quería sentirse mejor tendría que repetirlo más.

"¡Aah... Shizuo!" Abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿qué había sido eso que sintió?, que hizo a su cuerpo estremecerse y a sus piernas perder fuerza, un cosquilleo, una electricidad, algo que se sintió extrañamente diferente, pero bien.

No compartió su duda en voz alta, en su lugar permitió que el rubio lo repitiera una vez más y tuvo suerte.

"¡Shizuo!" Quería venir, con una sola embestida y quería correrse sin reparo en lo pronto que sería "Shizuo..." Lo interrumpió un breve segundo, no estaba seguro de si decirlo "Se siente bien" De hecho quería pedirle que lo golpeara más fuerte, pero al último segundo se retractó, todavía no estaba listo para soltar su lengua y expresarse con libertad, seguía siendo vergonzoso.

Shizuo sintió un nudo en el estómago y un golpe de su corazón en el pecho, Mikado era muy sexy y ni siquiera lo sabía, no lo pensó y comenzó a mover la cadera con más velocidad y tal vez más fuerte.

Mikado no podía resistir mucho con semejante placer.

...

"¡Ahh!" Suspiró Mikado de lo bien que se sentía, saliendo del baño mientras secaba su cabello, fue seguido por Shizuo que se ponía una playera limpia, le había prestado ropa que le quedaba pequeña a Mikado.

Y ahora... a recoger su desastre en la cocina, Mikado fue amable en ofrecerse a ayudarlo.

Por otra parte los pequeños ojos rojos vieron acercarse algo que no esperaban, ¿qué hacía una persona vestida de botarga de conejo caminando hasta el apartamento donde había entrado Mikado hacia más de dos horas?, la puerta se abrió y los pequeños ojos lamentaron no poder distinguir la figura alta que salía desde el interior, no a la distancia desde donde observaba, decidió moverse y ver más de cerca.

"¿Y tú quién demonios eres?" La voz de Shizuo era neutral y ciertamente contenía algo de extrañeza.

...

Veinte minutos antes

Kasuka había decidido visitar a su hermano y había dicho que esa fecha sería en dos días porque su agenda había quedado libre, no esperaba que ciertos eventos cambiaran y su único día libre se hubiera adelantado.

Sin decirle a nadie, abordó un tren y había llegado a la ciudad de Ikebukuro, no odiaba, pero le parecía contradictorio que tanta gente se reuniera a su alrededor y no lo dejara pasar, podía pasar toda la tarde firmando autógrafos o podía escaparse y llegar lo más lejos posible sin ser perseguido.

Mientras corría, pasó por un mercado y al principio cruzó de largo por una tienda que no llamó mucho su atención, pero reconsiderándolo quizás era lo que hacía falta.

Entró, pagó en efectivo y no tuvo que preocuparse por las personas, definitivamente llamaba las miradas, pero no de la forma en que estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención.

"¿Y tú quién demonios eres?" Miró en silencio a su hermano quien le abrió la puerta de su departamento y en vez de usar palabras se sacó la cabeza del traje de conejo "¡Kasuka!" Tuvo su recibimiento con la puerta abierta, Mikado viendo la reunión se sintió desentonar en el lugar "Pensé que vendrías en dos días"

"Te envié un mensaje y te llamé" Su voz carente de emoción hizo preguntarse al más joven si era que estaba molesto o le daba igual. Razón por la que el rubio no contestó ninguna llamada, estuvo muy _'ocupado'._

Kasuka apenas se daba cuenta que no podía sacar su teléfono para mostrarle el historial de envíos tal como quería y también apenas se daba cuenta del individuo que estaba detrás de su hermano.

"¿Es tu novio?" Se refirió a Mikado, en pocos segundos éste había sido analizado y estudiado por los ojos de Kasuka. Se replanteó cuáles podrían ser los gustos de su hermano.

"Sí, es mi novio" Shizuo no dudó en decirlo, no como Mikado que se puso nervioso escuchándolo, seguía sin superar sus complejos "Espera... pero ¿cómo sabes eso?" Su hermano era listo, pero no con mirar al chico una vez era suficiente como para enterarse de esa información personal y reciente.

Kasuka no respondió de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo en quitarse el traje, dejarlo doblado en un sillón y pasar en su teléfono un tiempo en internet buscando lo que necesitaba.

"No pensé que fuera cierto" Habló con los ojos en la pantalla de su celular "Ahora que te visitaba quería preguntarte sobre un chisme resiente" Encontró lo que buscaba y se lo mostró a su hermano mayor.

"¡Esa maldita pulga!" Destrozó sin intención el teléfono del artista "Lo siento, te comprare otro" algo de arrepentimiento ayudó a disminuir su ira, otro claro ejemplo de sus razones para querer vivir en paz.

"No importa, pensé que algo así pasaría, traje otro conmigo" Se lo mostró, claro que no podía presentarse a torear el toro sin un plan B.

Ahora que había un chisme circulando por las redes sobre la pareja de Shizuo, no cabía duda que esas malas amistades que no querían al rubio y decir unas cuantas era quedarse corto, estarían detrás de Mikado fastidiándoles la vida a ambos, si es que lo permitía alguno de los dos.

...

El informante iba caminando por las calles transitadas de la ruidosa ciudad mientras miraba un mensaje de texto que está a punto de enviar. Ser cupido había sido bueno, una diversión pasajera que no extrañaría, ya se había aburrido, otra cosa más agregada a su lista de falta de interés, tenía algo mejor en mente.

Algo relacionado con un plan más grande que involucraba a la pareja, pero mientras tanto podía fastidiar la vida de su tan odiado conocido con el arma de doble filo llamada amor.

Fin


End file.
